I Hide Myself in the Dark
by EllisFever
Summary: In a world where there's only artificial light, a man terrified of  the dark and silence is torn between another man and the raging apocalypse  outside.
1. Chapter 1

I Hide Myself in the Dark

**ooc; Jesus, I wrote all of this in a few hours. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I just had an amazing inspiration. Obviously by Left 4 Dead, and Flyleaf's song "In the Dark". Unfortunately, I own neither. I implore you listen to this song before, during, or after reading. I feed off of reviews and constructive criticism. I hope you love it as much as I do…**

I grip the barrel of my grimy pump-shotgun and run a line through the concoction composed of blood and sweat. Having the desired effect, I continue my tiny rendition of a flaming cross. As my gang makes its way down an infected-ridden apartment building, I tap my dark-skinned ally on the shoulder. He appears pleased to get some attention; his tired but hopeful eyes catch me off guard.

I can't possibly show him my crude drawing and tell him, "Hey Louie. Look." The words slip out of my mouth, but I don't regret saying them. They kept what I really wanted to utter under control. Louis' eyes slide down to my grime art, his brow instantly furrowing. In a huff he turns and closes in behind Zoey and Bill.

I couldn't stop with him once I began. "Keep an eye out for any zombies in white sheets with pointed hoods." His shoulders are hunched and he doesn't break stride, but I know he heard me. A laugh erupts from my belly as I swallow down an unwelcome emotion.

_Not everyone can take what I dish out. I…guess I can't hate that about him._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sunshine-Beams: we just crashed. Have anything _positive _to say about that?" My sarcastic remark rings painfully in the air, but Louis takes it without flinching.

Instead, his face contorts into a grimace as he lays eyes upon the mangled chopper pilot, and coughs, "Yeah that's funny Francis, why don't you take your little mustache and your vest and find yourself a parade?"

Zoey stifles a shrill giggle that found its way up her throat. I frown and inspect my apparel.

"I don't see what's wrong with vests." My confused frown obviously amuses my 'friend', for his hysterical laughter is mixed into the air with Zoey and Bill's. I couldn't help but grin, if not a bit forced.

_It's hard to hate a good sense of humor. Takes balls of steel to say what he just said._


	3. Chapter 3

We picked off every damn vampire that was cocky enough to show its face as the sewer bridge made its way down. My ears rang faintly but were deeply grateful when Louis had skillfully shot the alarm. As we made our way across, a second wave hit, catching us all off guard. Bill behind us, Zoey in front, and Louis and I on either railing of the bridge, we picked off the monsters as if they were insects. But a clumsy foot brought me down, straight over the edge.

"Francis!" I heard only Louis screech. Of course, if the other two had actually said something, I wouldn't have noticed. Why didn't this bother me?

I forced the thought of shit and piss water lapping at my vest out my head and opened my eyes. I was on my back, which was in a catastrophic amount of pain, but desperate chestnut-brown eyes were staring into mine.

Their fear almost brought me to tears, but he quickly broke my gaze and murmured, "Come on, man. Get your ass up, I'm not leaving you behind." I was standing, but my legs were not ready for such weight. Without my 'okay' my hands searched for Louis, who voluntarily brought his shoulders beneath them.

Shameful, I looked away and grumbled through my beard, "Thanks man. Let's go. It's getting hard to pick you apart from all this shit."

_It's disgusting how thankful I feel. I should hate him. I _do_ hate him…_


	4. Chapter 4

Warm blood spilled onto my face as my bullets pierced a particularly gory zombie's abdomen. A cry erupted into the night, that of an old war veteran. The hungry grunts of a Hunter followed soon after. "Hunter's on Bill," I huff. I couldn't possibly be bothe—a second yell. Less blood-curdling, but stabbing at my heart with a much greater force. Shoving the remaining amount of common infected away, my eyes scan for Louis among the chaos.

There! He was dangling high above our heads, his legs kicking wildly. A thick tongue was coiled around his neck and body, preventing further outbursts. In the back of my mind I registered William's cries transforming into hacks and coughs, but it didn't matter. I took blow after blow from the zombies as I attempted to demolish that damn beast assaulting my…ally.

Finally, a puff of putrid smoke confirmed my success. I finished off my small annoyances and rushed over to Louis' limp body. He couldn't be dead. The bruising lacerations around his neck weren't adding to my optimism. As if it were some God-sent gift, there was a weak cough. Air, he needed air! I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to think. I reacted with instinct, my lips smashing into Louis' as I attempted to breathe life back into his lungs.

Between breaths I manage to gasp, "Dammit, Louis. You…you don't deserve this." At the moment I didn't care what this looked like to the others. Only one other person existed in my mind, and his life was quickly slipping through my fingers.

_I don't hate him for making me feel thankful, if it helps anything._ But, I did need something to hate. To blame all of this 'bad' on. A scapegoat


	5. Chapter 5

Those lacerations were now tender bruises as I watched him run down atrium of the airport. Rescuing his life had almost cost Bill's, but Zoey had thankfully been nearby. Later she and I had a brisk conversation…however it seems a bit one-sided in retrospect.

'_Please tell me I'm just being paranoid, or are you picking sides, Francis?'_

_I can only give her a dumbfounded look after I finish resuscitating life back into Louis._

_It was clear she was not going to get a response from me, so she tearfully shouts, 'Fine, have your African warrior watch your back. I won't be there to do it any more.'_

_Without another word she turns heel and heads over to the bloody mess that was William Overbeck. I couldn't bring myself to look at his slump of a body._

_What do I hate now? Louis…Zoey? It's getting hard to figure this out. Things aren't nearly as black and white as before._


	6. Chapter 6

Each member of my gang was positioned in their own respective corner of the barn. We'd called out for rescue to an army base hours ago, so it was only a matter of time before we were out of here. It took a while for this concept to sink in, but it hit me hard when it did. What would I do after? Would I be…with Louis?

I'm positive he shares the same feelings; he's horrible at hiding such emotions. However, my hard-ass mask made things a bit more difficult for him. Only then did I understand what I had to do once the escape vehicle rolled up. I motion everyone inside; deflecting infected, and then shut the doors. Abrupt cries of protest can be heard from behind it, Louis' rings the loudest. "A'course," I chuckle, as I pat the truck.

It swiftly rolls away to safety, not even a second glance my way. Good, it made things less difficult. Dropping my gun and falling to my knees, I cried. For the first time since this damn infection ran ramped, tears rolled down my cheeks and left salty deposits in my beard.

I hear the overwhelming number of infected crashing after me, but all I can hear is Louis' heart-felt voice, his delicate touch, his mesmerizing eyes. I had realized it was impossible to live without him.

_God I hate him. With such a burning passion. _These were obvious lies, but I needed to numb the pain. To conceal the truth. I didn't hate him; I was actually quite fond of him. He was up there on the list, right next to vests.


End file.
